Sugar Rush: Candi's Confession
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: During a sleepover at Vanellope's castle, Candi and Gloyd discover that they have feelings for each other. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Future Shock.


_"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 15th 2108"_

It was nighttime in Sugar Rush, and Vanellope, Candi, Gloyd, and Snowanna were having a sleepover at the castle. The Sugar Rush racers had already finished with the Random Roster Race, and they and Cinndon hadn't had to go on missions in order to help people for that night, so the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon were relaxing in Sugar Rush. Vanellope, Candi, Gloyd, and Snowanna were all sitting on the floor in Vanellope's bedroom, all dressed in pajamas.

"What should we do next, guys?" Vanellope asked.

Candi, Gloyd, and Snowanna turned to each other.

"Do you two have any ideas?" Candi asked.

"We could play Truth or Dare." Snowanna replied.

Candi turned to Gloyd.

"What abot you, Gloyd?" Candi asked.

Gloyd nodded.

"I agree with Snowanna." Gloyd replied.

Candi nodded, and she, Gloyd, and Snowanna turned to Vanellope.

"Okay, Vanellope, we want to play Truth or Dare." Candi said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." Vanellope said. She then turned to Candi and said "Candi, you can start.".

Candi nodded.

"Okay. Vanellope, Truth or Dare?" Candi asked.

"Dare." Vanellope replied.

"Okay, I dare you to do a handstand." Candi said.

Vanellope got up and did a handstand for fifteen seconds before returning to her spot.

"My turn. Candi, Truth or Dare?" Snowanna asked.

"Truth." Candi replied.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Snowanna asked.

Candi blushed slightly.

"Yes." Candi replied.

Vanellope, Gloyd, and Snowanna smiled.

"Alright, Candi, its your turn." Snowanna said.

Candi turned to Gloyd.

"Okay, Gloyd, Truth or Dare?" Candi asked.

"Truth." Gloyd replied.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Candi asked.

Gloyd shook his head.

"No, I have never kissed anyone." Gloyd replied.

Vanellope smiled a bit.

"Vanellope, Truth or Dare?" Gloyd asked.

Vanellope thought about it.

"I'm going to pass this turn." Vanellope replied.

Candi, Gloyd, and Snowanna were surprised.

"Are you sure, Vanellope?" Candi asked.

Vanellope nodded.

"Okay then. Go ahead, Vanellope." Snowanna said.

Vanellope nodded and turned to Gloyd.

"Gloyd, Truth or Dare?" Vanellope asked.

"Dare." Gloyd replied.

"I dare you to kiss Candi." Vanellope said, smirking.

Candi and Gloyd blushed.

"You want us to what?" Candi asked.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me. I want the two of you to kiss." Vanellope replied.

Candi and Gloyd looked at each other, blushing even more to the point that their faces were a cherry red color. Vanellope giggled a bit.

"Come on, guys, its just a kiss. The faster you do it, the faster it's over." Vanellope said.

Candi and Gloyd looked at each other. They then scooted closer to each other and kissed each other on the lips. Vanelloped looked at them, shocked.

"Guys, I didn't say that you had to kiss each other on the lips, you know." Vanellope said.

Candi and Gloyd looked away, blushing madly. Gloyd then got up.

"I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be right back." Gloyd said.

Gloyd quickly went to the kitchen. Once he was gone, Vanellope and Snowanna turned to Candi.

"Candi, is there something that your not telling us?" Vanellope asked.

Candi looked at her friends.

"I... I kind of have a crush on Gloyd." Candi replied shyly.

Vanellope and Snowanna's faces brightened up.

"Really?" Snowanna asked happily.

Candi frowned.

"But, I don't have the confidence to tell him." Candi said.

"Why not? I think that he has a crush on you too." Vanellope asked.

"What makes you think that?" Candi asked.

"He was blushing just as much as you were." Vanellope replied.

Candi thought about it for a moment.

"You should ask him. You never know." Snowanna suggested.

Candi smiled and nodded. Just then, Gloyd reentered the room and sat back in his spot, which was next to Candi. Vanellope and Snowanna got up from their spots.

"Me and Snowanna need to do something. We'll be back soon." Vanellope said.

Vanellope and Snowanna then left the room, closing the door behind them and leaving Candi alone with her crush. For a few minutes, neither of them said a word. Eventually, Candi finally decided to break the silence.

"So... are you having fun, Gloyd?" Candi asked.

Gloyd nodded.

"Yeah, what about you?" Gloyd asked.

"I'm also having fun." Candi replied.

Gloyd nodded. After another minute of silence, Candi spoke up again.

"Gloyd, can I ask you something?" Candi asked.

Gloyd turned to face Candi.

"Sure." Gloyd replied.

Candi turned to face him, and she looked right into Gloyd's eyes.

"Do you like me?" Candi asked.

Gloyd nodded.

"Well, we have been friends for years, so yes, I do like you." Gloyd replied.

Candi shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. Do you love me?" Candi asked.

Gloyd tensed up at the question.

"You mean, more as a friend?" Gloyd asked.

Candi nodded, and they slowly started to inch their way closer to each other. Gloyd smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Gloyd replied.

Candi and Gloyd came mere inches away from each other. They looked into each other's eyes with a strong look of lust, and the both of them closed the gap and locked lips, bringing their hands up to the other's head as they made out. They made out for three minutes, savoring every second of their kiss as they held each other before they broke for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Candi and Gloyd said at the same time as they held each other's hands.

Just then, Vanellope and Snowanna walked in. Candi and Gloyd quickly separated their hands and scooted apart. Vanellope and Snowanna looked at them with a smile.

"Candi, Gloyd, what happened?" Snowanna asked.

"Nothing." Candi and Gloyd replied in unison.

Vanellope and Snowanna sat down in their spots and looked at Candi and Gloyd, both of whom were blushing red, and smiled.

"Let's continue the game." Vanellope said.

Vanellope, Candi, Gloyd, and Snowanna continued to play Truth or Dare late into the night. As they did, Candi and Gloyd's hearts both fluttered with happiness because they knew that they loved each other.


End file.
